Somewhere in Montana
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Danny and Lindsay will go on vacation to Montana. What will happen when Danny meets Lindsay’s family? And will he like living on a farm? Sequel to “CSI NY gone wild”
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Danny and Lindsay will go on vacation to Montana. What will happen when Danny's meets Lindsay's family? And will he like living on a farm? Sequel to "CSI NY gone wild"**

**Pairings: Of course D/L**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I don't own CSI:NY.  
**

It was a wonderful morning in spring. The sun was shining bright from the cloudless, bright sky. Some of the warm sun streams found their way through a bedroom window of an apartment where a couple was still in bed, sleeping.

It was almost midday when Lindsay was waken up by the warm sun on her face. She blinked a few times, then she opened her eyes. Feeling that she was still lying in Danny's arms, she smiled. Today was their first day of their holidays, almost two weeks, their first holidays after many months of working one shift after another. And tomorrow they would go on vacation. They would stay in Montana for almost the whole time, and Lindsay couldn't deny that she was incredibly excited. Danny would finally meet her family. She knew that he was looking forward to that, but she also knew that he was nervous as well. They were together for more than half a year now, and Lindsay still couldn't believe it. She had never expected that Danny indeed was able to have a relationship with a woman for such a long time. And she still was as happy as she had been on their first day in Alaska many months ago. Lindsay knew that her family would like Danny and she couldn't wait to visit her old home again.

Lindsay moved a little until she could look up at Danny who was still sleeping, holding her tight in his arms like he always did when they were sleeping. During the last months while they were together they had spend every night together. Lindsay had no idea how it would feel like when they wouldn't do that anymore, she even didn't know if she would be able to sleep without him next to her.

Feeling a little bored with just lying there, alone with her thought, she decided that it was time for him to finally wake up. And so she moved a little more until her face was only inches apart from his. He was still asleep, Lindsay could feel his warm, constant breath on her face. She loved this moments, being together like this. Like a normal couple. How long had she waited for a man like him she could feel so comfortable with?

After another minute Lindsay bent down to him and brushed her lips lightly over his. Danny didn't react but from the change of his once constant breath she could tell that he had felt her little kiss. Lindsay smiled, then kissed him again, this time a little longer. When he again didn't react she let put a quiet groan.

"Come on, Danny, I know you are awake. Open your eyes finally." She said. Danny, his eyes still closed, grinned.

"Why should I? I wondered what else you would do to wake me up." He answered, immediately getting a hit in his rips.

"You want to know what else I would do?" Lindsay asked. "Well, exactly what I'll do now- getting up." With that she sat up, trying to leave the bed, but Danny was faster. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back down to him, locking his arms around her.

"Oh, no, no, no, you'll stay here with me." He said, now finally fully awake. It was Lindsay's time to grin now when she rested her head against his chest again.

"You see, it works." She replied. "Now you are awake. But seriously, we really should stand up, it's almost midday."-

"Yeah, maybe." Danny answered, stroking up and down her back. "But did you forget that this is our first free day? The first day of our holidays? If we want we could stay in bed the whole day."-

"Yes, normally this would be right." Lindsay said. "But did you forget that tomorrow we'll fly to Montana? We still have to pack. Our plane will start early next morning and I don't want to starting packing an hour before we leave. I want to enjoy this trip from the first second on, and I don't want to have to hurry because we are not ready tomorrow."-

"Okay, okay, you are right. Like always." Danny agreed, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "We can stand up. In five minutes, okay?"-

"Yes, I can live with that." Lindsay answered. After a short moment of silence she added, "Are you nervous, Danny?"-

"Why should I?" He asked, not knowing why he should be nervous about something.

"Why? Oh, because you'll only meet my family." Lindsay's answer was. Danny chuckled lightly.

"No, I'm not afraid of meeting your parents, or your siblings. I mean, you are one of them, and because I'm sure they are not that different from you, they must be great. First I indeed was a little nervous about that, but hey, what could happen to me? I love you, that's most important. And what's better for you than a man who really loves you?"

When Lindsay heard that she could feel tears rising in her eyes. This happened every time when he talked to her like this. The first reason for that was, that Lindsay had never had a man who was so important for her, and who gave her so much back. And the second reason was that she knew how many problems Danny had with saying what he was thinking or what he was feeling. So every single 'I love you' she got from him was like a present, and she could be sure that this three words came directly from his heart. Yes, he was right, the fact that he loved her was the most important thing, for her and for her family as well.

"So, you are looking forward to our trip?" Lindsay then asked.

"Of course." Danny answered, absolutely meaning what he said.

"And you think you'd like living on a farm?"-

"Yeah, why not?"-

"Because living on a farm not only means living in a big house. We have animals there."-

"I know." Danny answered, still not knowing what Lindsay wanted to tell him with that. "Cows and horses." Lindsay chuckled.

"Danny, have you ever seen cows or horses in real life?" She asked, trying to not laugh.

"Sure, what do you think where I grew up? On the moon?"-

"I mean, have you ever seen a cow or a horse without a fence between you and them?"-

"No."-

"And I'm sure you then have never milked a cow or ridden a horse?"-

"Right."-

"And you know that you'll have to do both when we are at my parents' farm?"-

"Oh."

When Lindsay heard this response from him she couldn't hold back a laughter anymore. This was just too sweet. She turned around to look at Danny, but the look on his face made her laughing even more.

"Oh, Danny, you don't have to be afraid." She said. "I'll show you how to ride a horse and also how to milk a cow, and you'll not have to do that so often, I promise. We just have to help my parents a little."-

"Okay." Danny said, but from the look on his face Lindsay could tell that now he was a little nervous.

"Yes, and it's really not difficult. And…" Lindsay then said, moving a little closer to him until their faces were only a few inches apart from each other, "… there so much more we can do in our spare time. There are many places in my hometown I'll show you. Lonely places."

The first a little nervous look on Danny's face immediately changed into a huge grin when he replied, "Oh really? And what will we do there?"-

"Hm, we'll see…" She replied before she kissed him.

The more Lindsay thought about their vacation the more she became excited. She couldn't wait anymore. She was sure that going to Montana together with Danny would be the best holidays ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I have never been to Montana before, so please be kind if I make mistakes in my description of the landscape or the cities, I'll try my best to make them as real as possible.

One day later:

It had been very early in the morning when Danny and Lindsay had left Danny's apartment where they had spent the night and had driven to the airport. A few hours later their plane had landed in Montana. After getting back their suitcases they had rent a car with what they could drive to the farm of Lindsay's parents which was lying around an hour away from the airport. After they had left the city they were driving through the peaceful landscape of Montana, where endless fields were spreading under the deep blue sky, until they reached the forests and mountains at the horizon.

Danny, who was driving the car, threw a short glance at Lindsay, who was sitting in the passenger's seat. She hadn't talked anything since they had left the city. She was just looking out of her window. Danny could see the half of her face and from what he saw he could tell that she was deep in her thoughts.

He remembered the last months since they had gotten together. After they had arrived from Alaska, they had planned that on their next holidays they'd go to Montana to visit Lindsay's family. Lindsay had immediately called her parents. To tell them that she wanted to visit them soon, and also that she had a boyfriend now, her first since she had come to New York. Lindsay's parents had been happy about their plans for their next vacation and had immediately agreed. They only needed the perfect time for their trip. After discussing this for a while Danny and Lindsay had decided that it would be the best to go their in spring, when it wasn't that cold anymore.

Danny couldn't help but smiling when he remembered the weeks and months until yesterday. Lindsay had never admitted that she was excited, but he could clearly feel it. She was living in New York for almost two years now and unfortunately she hadn't had time to visit her family. So this would be the first time since she had moved to New York that she would go back to her old home.

Lindsay didn't talk about what was going on in her mind, but Danny could feel her nervousness, about visiting her family after such a long time and about the first meeting between them and him.

To show her that he was with her Danny one evening asked her, "So, Lindsay, why don't you tell me something about your family?" Lindsay looked at him with surprise.

"Why?" She just asked back. Danny laughed.

"You ask me why? Because I'll meet them soon and maybe I should at least know their names. You have talked about your life back in Montana, but not about your family."-

"Well, okay, if you want." Lindsay then agreed and started to talk about her parents and siblings. "My family, the Monroes, live in Montana for many generations now, and our farm exists almost since the first of them settled down there. My father, Jake, was born on this farm. My Mom was born in Montana, too. They had met each other at school, and when my Mom was fifteen they had fallen in love. They are together since then."-

"Oh, wow, that's a long time." Danny said. "That must be true love."-

"Yes." Lindsay replied. "And they still love each other as much as they had done when they had gotten together. They had taken over the farm from my grandparents a year before my sister was born. You know, I have three older siblings, my sister, Sarah, who is married and has two children, then John and Jason. Jason is only three years older than I and he's helping my parents on the farm. John lives in the city. He reminds me of you."-

"He reminds you of me?" Danny asked, wondering how a man from Montana could have anything in common with him. Lindsay chuckled.

"Oh, yes, okay, lets say, he reminds me of the old Danny. The one who has changed his women as often as his clothes."-

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Danny answered, trying to stay serious. Lindsay laughed. But she also knew that this was not completely a joke. She knew that he had changed a lot, and that he had done that because of her. Danny wasn't interested in other women anymore, or in his old lifestyle. He had found his perfect half, and he had told her that more than once.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like my family, they are really nice, you'll see." Lindsay then had added.

Danny, who was still driving the car through the beautiful landscape of Montana, again looked at the woman next to him who was still staring out of her window.

"You'll tell me when we have to leave the road, right?" He asked, feeling a little sorry that he had to interrupt her thoughts, but he didn't want to drive through the whole country because he didn't know the correct way to her parents' farm.

"What? Oh, yes, sure." Lindsay answered. "Sorry, but, it's just… Do you know how often I have driven this way? So many times. And then I have been away for almost two years and it feels like it was yesterday." With that she again looked out of the window. Danny didn't response to that. He wanted to give her some time on her own. He had always known that on the one side she loved her life in New York, but on the other side she had lived in the country for her whole life and she missed her old home. Coming back now was just like a dream for her.

After a few more minutes Lindsay then finally told Danny to leave the street they had followed the whole time. They were now on a much smaller road which lead them through a couple of fields, surrounded by fences.

"Look." Lindsay then suddenly said and pointed out of her window. "Do you see the cows? Over there on the field? They belong to us?"-

"Oh really?" Danny answered, feeling his nervousness rising inside him again. "So, this are the animals you want to show me how to milk?" Lindsay laughed.

"Yes, exactly. But it's not that difficult, you'll learn it fast."-

"Sure." Danny answered with disbelieve. They followed the small road for a few more minutes until a big house appeared in their view, surrounded by several trees. Danny threw a short glance at Lindsay, with the intention to ask her if this was the farm, but asking her that was unnecessary. Lindsay's eyes had widened and he could see tears rising in them. Yes, they had finally reached their target.

Danny parked the car in front of the huge house, when Lindsay immediately jumped out of the car. Then she stopped, a few feet away from it, just looking at it. Danny stepped next to her, seeing that the tears he had seen in her eyes before were now running down her cheeks. He slowly put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a low voice. Lindsay nodded.

"Yes, it's just so… incredible. I'm back home. Together with you. How often have I dreamt about that?" She whispered. Then she turned around to look at him, whipping the tears away.

"So, are you ready to meet my family?" She asked. Danny nodded slowly.

"Yes, I think I am." He answered.

At least that was what he had thought the whole time. But now, when he was standing in front of this huge house, knowing that Lindsay's parents were waiting for them inside, his self-confidence suddenly was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'd say it's time that Danny finally meets Lindsay's family. But there'll also be another surprise. I'll give hints for that in my following chapters, and I'm excited who of you finds it out first. :)

"Okay, lets go." Lindsay said, heading to the front door, when this door suddenly flew open and a woman ran out of the house. Danny immediately noticed that this must be Lindsay's mother. She looked exactly like her daughter, only around 30 years older. She had a warm smile on her face which caused that Danny's nervousness instantly became less.

"Lindsay!" The woman shouted, and with a few long steps she was standing in front of Lindsay, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Finally you two arrived! I'm waiting for you for hours now!" Then she pulled her daughter away again, looking at her, still holding her at her shoulders.

"You look wonderful. You look so happy." She said, tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much, dear!" After a second embrace Lindsay's mother looked over to Danny, who was still a little uncomfortable. He had never met the parents of one of his girlfriends, this situation was totally new to him.

"Danny! Nice that we finally meet!" She said, pulling now him into her arms, and Danny was surprised how many strength this little woman had in her arms.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Mrs Monroe." Danny answered, not sure what else to say now. But Lindsay's mother looked at him, rising an eyebrow.

"Oh, please, don't call me Mrs Monroe, I'm Liv, okay?" She said, still with a warm smile on her lips.

"Okay, Mrs… Liv." He answered. Liv Monroe didn't only look like her daughter, she also had this look, this look full of warmth.

"Where are Dad and Jason?" Lindsay then suddenly asked and Liv turned around.

"Oh yes, I totally forgot!" She said and immediately shouted, "Jake, Jason! Where are you? Lindsay and Danny are here! Come here! Immediately!" Danny tried hard to not laugh. Now he knew where Lindsay's power came from.

Not even a moment later two men left the house, one of them in Liv's age, and another one, who looked like the older man, only in his and Lindsay's age.

"Dad! Jason!" Lindsay shouted and threw herself first into her father's and then into her brother's arms. Danny was still standing next to Liv, unsure how to react, and if he was honest, even a little afraid about how his girlfriend's father and brother would react.

"Don't be afraid, Danny." Liv whispered into his ear, obviously knowing what was going on in his mind. "Nobody here will kill you. Promise."

Danny still wasn't sure if this was true, but a moment later he learnt that Liv was right.

"Danny! Nice to meet you! I'm Jake, Lindsay's father!" The older man said, walking over to him and hugging him tight. "Lindsay told us a lot about you at the phone."-

"Oh, I hope only good things." Danny answered, glad that also Lindsay's father welcomed him with so much warmth. Jake laughed.

"Yes, only good things." He answered.

Then it was Jason's time to greet his sister's boyfriend. He also hugged Danny and said, "I'm sure you'll like it here." And with a grin he added, "Lindsay and I will show you how it is to live on a farm. I'm sure you'll learn very fast how to ride horses. And how to milk cows of course."

When Danny heard what Jason was saying he threw a short glance at Lindsay who was fighting back a laughter.

"You talked to Lindsay, right?" He asked. Jason laughed.

"Yes, yesterday evening." He answered. "So, maybe we should now show you the farm…"-

"Wait." Lindsay interrupted her brother who already was pulling Danny with him. "That's really nice, Jason, but Danny and I have just arrived here. Give us some time to pack out or suitcases. You two will have much time to get you known better." With that she took Danny's arm and pulled him with her.

-------------------------------------------

When Danny and Lindsay had reached the first floor of the huge house, Lindsay stopped in front of a door.

"Welcome to my room." Lindsay said and opened the door. They entered it and Danny scanned the small room with his eyes.

"This is the room you have lived in when you lived here?" He asked.

"Yes, since I was born." Lindsay answered and put down her suitcase. It was an incredible feeling to be back after such a long time. How many years had she lived in this room? How many memories were sticking in every little inch of it? When she had met Danny on her first day at the zoo she had never imagined that one day she would stand in this room, together with him as her boyfriend. It was still like a dream.

"Nice room." Danny said, noticing that there were obviously still many things in the room from Lindsay's past.

"Yes, it is." Lindsay replied and sat down on her bed, pulling him down to her. "So, how was it to meet my family? It wasn't as bad as you had imagined, right?"-

"They are indeed great." Danny answered, incredibly relieved about how warm his welcoming had been. "Your family is really nice. No wonder, they must be nice, when they have such a wonderful daughter."-

"Thank you." Lindsay said and gave him a short kiss. "And obviously my parents and my brother totally love you. I hope I'll get some time together with you."

Lindsay was really relieved. She hadn't known how her parents would react, especially not Jason. Jason had always been the one she could talk to, about everything. And so she had told him almost everything about Danny. She hadn't been sure if he would accept him as her boyfriend, but he did, and obviously he really liked him. And this was the most important thing for Lindsay.

-------------------------------------------

After they had packed out their suitcases, Danny and Lindsay went downstairs again. Jake and Jason were already awaiting them, and before Lindsay could say anything they took Danny with them to show him the farm. Lindsay could just shook her head, laughing about them. This was so typical for her father and Jason, but she was glad that they were showing so much friendliness to her boyfriend. And so she walked over into the kitchen where her mother was cooking.

"So, will Sarah and John come, too?" She asked.

"Yes." Liv answered, not looking up from what she was doing. "They'll come in the evening. And Jeff and the children will come too."-

"Oh, great!" Lindsay said. Then the two women said nothing for a while.

"So, how are you, Lindsay?" Liv then suddenly asked.

"Oh, I'm good." Lindsay answered. "A little sleepy for a few days now, but I think I just worked too much." When she saw the look her mother gave her, Lindsay added. "I had to work one shift after the other for the last few weeks."-

"Sure." Liv replied, but the look was still on her face and Lindsay wondered what her mother was thinking. But before she could ask, Liv said, "Looks like your Dad and Jason really like Danny."-

"Oh, yes. And I'm so glad about that."-

"I like him, too. He's a really nice guy. You two fit together perfectly."-

"Thank you." Lindsay said.

Then she watched her mother while she was finishing what she was cooking. She had looked forward to finally visit her family and to the meeting between them and Danny. And it had been great. Lindsay was sure that they would have a great time in Montana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews.**

**You all agree: Lindsay is pregnant. But is she really pregnant? We'll see… ;)**

Later in the evening, the rest of the Monroe family came for a visit. The first of them was John, Lindsay's oldest brother. He greeted Lindsay and Danny with the same warmth like his brother and parents had done it before. Only a few minutes the door bell rang again. This time it was Lindsay's oldest sister, Sarah. And she was not alone. Next to her Jeff, her husband, was walking, with a little boy, around five years old, at his hand. Sarah was carrying the second child, a baby.

"Sarah!" Lindsay immediately shouted. "Aw, and this is Lynn? God, she is so cute!" Lindsay hadn't seen her sister's two months old baby yet. It was the first time, and Lindsay instantly was amazed by the little infant.

After everyone had welcomed each other, the now big group went over into the large living room to sit down on the couches. Danny was the last one who entered the room. The Monroes were all nice and friendly to him, and they had immediately accepted him as Lindsay's boyfriend, but he still felt uncomfortable with this situation. He wasn't used to such big families and he didn't know how to behave. They all were talking to each other, obviously they hadn't met for a long time and there was much to tell. But Danny knew all this persons for a few minutes now. Unsure what to do he looked for Lindsay who wasn't in the room. When Danny turned around to leave the room to look for her, he noticed that Liv was standing behind him, he hadn't seen her before. Liv was smiling, putting one of her hands on his arm.

"Difficult situation, right?" She asked. "Lindsay told me that you have never met one of your girlfriend's families before."-

"Yes." Danny answered. "This is all very new to me. And, well, you are a really big family." Liv laughed.

"Oh, yes, we are. Okay Danny, I can understand that you are feeling a little uncomfortable now. But this will get better when we'll have dinner. Would you like to help me to bring the food over into the dining room, together with Lindsay?"-

"Sure." Danny said and followed Liv into the kitchen, glad that he had something to do.

A few minutes later the whole family was sitting at the huge table in the dining room, enjoying the dinner. The situation now was much better for Danny. He had learnt that he shared many interests with Lindsay's brothers and with Jeff. Especially with Jason he had a lot in common.

Lindsay, who was sitting next to Danny, couldn't help but smiling. She couldn't believe how good everything was working. Everyone in her family liked Danny. She had been a little afraid that he could have problems with her big family, but obviously he liked it here as well.

While Danny was talking to Jason, Lindsay, who had listened to the conversation without saying a word, suddenly felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to her mother, who was sitting next to her.

"Are you okay, Lindsay?" Liv asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, sure, why?" Lindsay asked back surprised. Liv pointed on Lindsay's plate which was still full of food.

"Usually you eat more." She replied. Her daughter just sighed.

"Mom, I'm not hungry at the moment. Sometimes I'm very hungry and sometimes not. My stomach doesn't feel so well, that's all."

After a moment of silence, while Liv was just looking at her daughter, she said, "Okay, then come with me into the kitchen, I'll give you something for your stomach."-

"Okay." Lindsay agreed and turned back to Danny. "I'm back in a few minutes."

Danny nodded and gave her a short kiss before she followed her mother. He watched her until she had entered the kitchen. Then something else caught his attention. Danny turned around to Sarah, who was sitting at his other side, holding her baby Lynn, who was crying. Sarah tried to calm her down, but wasn't successful with that.

"Why is she crying?" He asked.

"Oh, no idea." Sarah sighed. "She can't be hungry now." Then she looked at Danny. "Oh, wait, maybe… Would you like to hold her? Maybe she then stops to cry."

"What, I?" Danny asked with huge eyes. Sarah laughed and carefully put the crying baby into his arms. Danny stared at the small person as if she was a bomb. He had never held a baby before.

"Don't be afraid, as long as you don't let her fall, everything is okay." Sarah said, helping him to hold the baby correctly.+

And indeed, from one second to the other Lynn stopped to cry, looking up at Danny with her huge eyes.

"Oh, wow." Danny just said. Sarah smiled and stood up to leave him alone with her daughter. Danny even didn't notice that. He was just looking at Lynn, who was blinking, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Hey, cutie, how are you?" He asked with a low voice. "You look really tired. So, what do you think? Maybe you could close your eyes for a while and sleep? Ill stay here." Danny smiled and gently stroke over the baby's cheeks until she finally closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Danny had never understood why everyone, especially women, were always so amazed by babies. Of course, they were cute, but that was everything. At least that was what Danny had thought. But now he suddenly could understand it. This small child he was holding in his arms and who even wasn't his own, caused feelings inside him which were totally new to him. And for a moment Danny imagined how it would be to hold his own baby.

He didn't notice that Lindsay, who had come back from the kitchen, was watching him. During the last months they were together Danny had surprised Lindsay more than once. And now again. Seeing her boyfriend with her niece in his arms caused a warm feeling deep inside her which spread through her whole body. She slowly walked over to him and sat down on her chair again.

"Looks like she likes you." Lindsay whispered, carefully stroking over the baby's head. Danny smiled.

"At least she is sleeping now." He whispered back.

When he looked up, his eyes met hers. They held their eye contact for a moment, saying nothing, just looking at each other. This was one of the moments when they both realized how much they belonged together.

The rest of the evening went very harmonically. While Danny took care for Lynn for almost the whole time, Lindsay, who obviously felt better again, could finally enjoy the dinner.

After John and Sarah with Jeff and the children had left, Lindsay took Danny's arm and said, "Come with me."

Danny followed Lindsay, who left the house and lead him to a small, old bank which was standing under a huge tree. When they sat down, Lindsay moved as close as possible to Danny and rested her head against his shoulder. They sat like this for a while. It was dark, only the stars and the moon were sparkling at the endless black sky. A light, cool wind was blowing, stroking through the trees and over the fields, tangling with their hair. Everything around them was quiet and peaceful, only the voices coming from the house were to hear.

"This was a nice first day together with my family, wasn't it?" Lindsay then asked.

"Yes." Danny answered. "I'm glad that we are here."-

"Oh yes. And it seems as if you have a new fan." Lindsay said with a light chuckle. "Sarah told me, that Lynn always cries when someone strange holds her, but she obviously likes you." Danny chuckled, too.

"She's indeed a really cute baby." He replied. After a while he added, "I'm sure our babies will be as cute as she is."

When Lindsay heard Danny's last sentence she rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but... did you say 'our' babies?" She asked, not sure if she understood him right.

"Yes." Danny just answered.

"Wow." Was Lindsay's answer. "You already talk about babies?" She moved a little until she could look at him. Danny nodded.

"Sure, why not? I mean, of course that doesn't mean that I immediately want a child now. But sometime I want children with you. I know, I once said that I don't want to have children, but I think that was, because I could never imagine my girlfriends as their mothers. But you are different. You know that I want to be together with you forever, and I can imagine you as the mother of my children. I want at least one child with you."

When he had ended, Lindsay was just speechless. The longer she was together with him the more he surprised her. She had been glad that he was able to have a relationship with her, that he now could finally talk about his feelings and his thoughts and that he even could say 'I love you'. But hearing now that he also wanted to have children with her was just incredible.

"Of course only if you want this, too." Danny then said.

His response was a huge smile and a deep kiss, before Lindsay answered, "This would be wonderful!"

Liv, who was watching at the couple from the front door for a while now, smiled. She had always hoped that her daughter would find a man who could make her so happy. And she knew that soon Danny and Lindsay would be even more happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks for all your nice reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

Danny and Lindsay were sitting on the bank for a while, enjoying the quiet. Danny had to admit that this here, living on this farm, was the perfect mix. It wasn't as noisy as it was in the city, where it never was so quiet. It was almost impossible to hear birds or other sounds of nature. But it also wasn't as lonely as it had been in Alaska. Not far away from here was the city, and here they still could hear the voices and laughter coming from the farm house. They were in the peaceful landscape of the country, but not lost somewhere nowhere in the wilderness. Danny looked down at Lindsay who had rested her head against his shoulder again, trying to keep her eyes open. He couldn't help but smiling, thinking how cute she looked.

"So, when do you want to tell me that you are tired and want to go to bed?" He asked. Lindsay moved her head a little until she could look up at him with heavy eyelashes.

"I'm not tired." She answered and yawned. Danny chuckled.

"No, definitely not." He replied. "Come, lets go to bed, it's late."-

"But I don't want to go to bed, it's so nice to sit here." Lindsay said.

"We can do that every evening for the next two weeks. But not now. Come on, get up." And without waiting for an answer Danny stood up and pulled her onto her feet. Lindsay followed him unwillingly.

After saying Good Night to the other family members, the two went upstairs and into Lindsay's bedroom. Danny, who now noticed how tired he himself was, just removed his clothes and fell down on Lindsay's bed. Lindsay also removed what her clothes and then lay down next to him, cuddling tight against him and pulling her huge blanket over them. When she started to kiss him, her hand gently stroking over his chest, Danny instantly pulled away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lindsay asked surprised about this sudden reaction.

"I'm sorry." Danny answered with a low voice. "But you don't really think that we… I mean, your parents and your brother are downstairs." Lindsay laughed.

"And where's the problem?" When she saw him raising his eyebrows, she laughed even more. "Oh, come on, Danny, do you think you are the first guy who sleeps here with me? And who…"-

"Stop that." Danny interrupted her immediately. "I know that I'm not your first boyfriend, you don't have to mention that. Maybe you think that I'm crazy, but I can't have sex with you while your family is downstairs and can hear us."-

"Okay." Lindsay said, still with a huge grin on her lips. "But you know that they live here, what means that they'll be here the whole time. And you are sure that you don't want to have sex for the next two weeks?" When she saw the shocked look on his face, she had to bite on her lips to not laugh out loud again.

"Well, okay, you are right." Danny then replied, rolling his eyes. "But not tonight. I don't want to annoy them on my first evening here. And, who knows, maybe we'll find other ways to be alone." With that he kissed her, first slow, but the kiss fast deepened and for a short moment Danny regretted that they were in this house now, together with Lindsay's family, so that he wasn't able to do now what he usually would do when they were at his or her apartment. But they'd have some time alone, he'd find a way. A few minutes later the two, lying in each others arms, finally fell asleep.

The next morning Lindsay was woken up by the warm sun which was dancing on her face. She blinked a few times before she moved a little.

"Morning, Montana." She suddenly heard Danny's sleepy voice. She turned around to him and smiled.

"Morning." She said. "How long are you awake?"-

"I'd say half an hour or so." He answered, stroking through her hair.

"Half an hour? Why didn't you wake me up?"-

"Because you are always so sleepy for the last few weeks, and I thought you can use some sleep. Well, watching you while you were asleep and listening to the birds outside wasn't that boring." Lindsay couldn't help but smiling when she heard Danny's last sentence.

"You are really cute, you know that?" She said and kissed him shortly. Then she sat up. "Come on, lets get up. Look at the watch, it's almost midday, I'm sure everyone in this house is already awake."-

"Okay, okay." Danny agreed, although he wasn't really willing to get up now. "You can have a shower first."-

"Thank you." Lindsay replied, grabbing some of her clothes and heading to the door, before she turned around again. "Oh, and Danny, I don't have any secrets in this room, so feel free to look at what ever you want."-

"Oh really? Even if I find your diary?"-

"If you manage to open it." Lindsay said with a chuckle and then left the room to have her shower.

A few minutes later after she was ready and Danny had entered the bathroom, Lindsay went downstairs where her mother was sitting in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lindsay." Liv greeted her daughter with a smile. "Or, better said, good midday."-

"I'm sorry." Lindsay said and smiled back. "But yesterday was a little exhausting."-

"No problem." Liv replied. She looked at Lindsay for a while before she asked, "How are you today?" Her daughter sighed.

"I'm okay. It's just…my stomach is driving me crazy. Maybe I ate something wrong."-

"Sure." Liv said and rose an eyebrow. Lindsay, who saw that, again had no idea what her mother wanted to say with that.

"Mom, why are you always doing that?" She asked. "I mean, every time when I tell you that I feel tired or that my stomach doesn't feel well, you look like this at me. Why?"-

"Don't you really know why?"-

"No!"-

"Lindsay." Liv said, shaking her head a little. "Be honest to yourself. You said that you feel tired for a few weeks now. Your stomach doesn't feel well. Yesterday you first ate nothing, and then you ate so much as if you hadn't got any food for the last few days." After she had ended she looked at Lindsay, waiting for her reaction. Lindsay, who still had no idea what her mother wanted, thought about what she had told her. Then it suddenly hit her. With huge eyes she stared at her mother.

"Oh, no, Mom, forget it!" She shouted. Liv sighed impatiently.

"Lindsay, come on. What about your period?"-

"Oh, Mom, I'm two days late, that is nothing." Lindsay said, not sure if she wanted to convince her mother or herself.

"Yes, maybe. But combined with the other symptoms you really could be pregnant."-

"Mom, I swear you, if you dare to tell Danny about that, I'll…"-

"I'll not tell him, Linds." Liv said. "But promise, if you don't get your period in a week, you make a pregnancy test, okay?" Lindsay sighed.

"Okay."-

"Good." Liv stood up and walked over to the stove. "I'll make you a tea, it'll be good for your stomach."-

"What is with your stomach?" Suddenly Danny's voice appeared. He entered the kitchen, the two women looking at him, glad that he hadn't come a minute earlier.

"Oh, nothing, it's okay." Lindsay answered, hoping that he was believing her. From the look on his face she could tell, that he didn't.

"Okay, but if the tea doesn't work, we talk about that again." He answered and sat down at the kitchen table.

Together with Liv the two had their breakfast, although it was already a little late for that. Lindsay was a little quiet, glad that her mother was talking with Danny for almost the whole time. She was thinking about what Liv had said. Maybe she was right, maybe she was really pregnant. What a coincidence that yesterday she had talked with Danny about children. It was good to know that he wanted to have children with her, but what if she was already pregnant? Would this be too fast for him? Or would he be happy about that? And what about herself? Was she ready to have a child now? She had never thought about that before, but if she was honest, if she listened to what her heart was saying, she wished nothing more than having a family together with Danny.

After they had finished breakfast, Danny and Lindsay went outside to look for Jason.

"Good morning! I thought you would sleep for the rest of the day!" The suddenly heard his voice coming from one of the stables. They turned around and saw Jason coming out of it, leading a horse next to him.

"So." He said. "What do you think, Danny? Ready to learn how to ride a horse?"

Lindsay looked at her boyfriend to see his reaction and immediately started to laugh when she saw how his eyes went wide.

When Danny saw the big animal he had already expected that Jason had planned something for him. And he had been right, obviously he now wanted to show him how to ride a horse. Lindsay had already told him that he had to learn it, and Danny had thought that this wouldn't be so difficult. But when he now saw the tall horse, he wasn't sure anymore. With a deep sigh he followed Lindsay to Jason and the horse to have his first riding lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews!**

When Danny was standing next to the horse, he noticed how tall it was. No, no, he'd never ride this animal. Never.

Lindsay, who was standing next to him, smiled. She could see a light fear in his eyes. Not a surprise, he had never ridden before.

"Come here, Danny. This is Star, one of our horses. You don't have to be afraid, he's friendly and patient, the perfect horse for your first riding lesson. Say hello to him." When he heard what she was saying, Danny rose his eyebrows.

"What? Why should I say hello to an animal?" He asked, feeling a little like a child. But Lindsay stayed serious.

"It's easier for you and him when you don't just sit up in the saddle. Talk to him, and maybe you could also stroke him a little. If you want to ride on him, you two have to trust in each other." She said.

Danny gave her a disbelieving look, but obviously she meant what she said. Danny wasn't sure if he'd ever trust in such a big animal, but for Lindsay he at least could try it. So he sighed deeply and went a little closer to the horse, which was still standing quiet and patiently next to Jason.

"Hey, Star." He said, feeling very uncomfortable with talking to a horse. He gently stroke over the sparkling, dark brown skin on the horse's head. Star looked at him with his big brown eyes, still not moving, but suddenly Danny understood what Lindsay meant. The longer he talked and stroked him, the more shrank his fear. And without even noticing it, Danny turned his full attention to Star, talking to him, introducing himself and pleading him to not drop him.

He didn't notice that Lindsay was watching him the whole time, a huge smile on her lips. She knew that Danny was a city boy, and that he still had problems with the life in the country. But he learnt very fast, and that made her happy. Back in New York, Lindsay was sharing Danny's city lifestyle with him, and she had hoped that she could also share a little bit of her country lifestyle with him, too.

After a while Danny turned his attention back to the two persons next to him and asked, "So, when will we start the riding lesson?" Jason laughed.

"Looks like you lost your fear, right?" He asked. Danny shook his head.

"No, I have never been afraid. I mean, hey, so many people can ride, why shouldn't I? I'm sure it's not that difficult."-

"Sure." Jason replied, fighting back a huge grin. Then he helped Danny up into the saddle. Lindsay again had to bite her lips to not laugh when she saw how the first self-confident look on his face change into light fear. Sitting on a horse was much different than standing next to it.

"How is the air up there?" She asked. Danny didn't answer, he was too busy with telling himself over and over again that Star wouldn't drop him.

"Okay." Jason then said, looking up at Danny. "We will start very easy. I know, Star is very tall, and because you have never sat on a horse before, today we'll just show you how it feels like. Lindsay and I will lead you a few rounds around the farm, that should be enough for today."-

"Sounds not very difficult." Danny answered, his hands holding the reins tight. What could happen?

"Good, then lets start." Jason said and then told Star to move and the horse started to walk slowly. Lindsay looked up at Danny who was fighting back his fear when the animal he was sitting at suddenly started to move.

She managed to walk next to him and whispered, "It's normal to feel a little uncomfortable at the beginning, you'll feel better soon."-

"I hope so." Danny whispered back. At the moment he had no idea why people were doing that voluntary. This whole shaking, so many inches away from the safety ground, was not something that could become his new hobby.

Jason and Lindsay continued leading the horse around the farm for a while. And indeed, after a while Danny got used to the situation, he even started to enjoy it, although he felt a little like a small child. But he was sure that soon he'd be able to ride alone, without any help. He looked down at Lindsay, who was walking next to him, and noticed a look on her face which made him concerned.

"Are you okay, Montana?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked back.

"Because you look so pale." Jason said, who had also noticed that Lindsay didn't look good. Lindsay shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. It's just, I feel a little dizzy. Nothing else." She tried to explain, but she knew that this wasn't enough for Danny.

"Okay." He said. "I think, my riding lesson was long enough for today. Let me get down." After Jason had stopped the horse, Danny went down from Star, although he more fell than get down. Then he took Lindsay's arm, the horse and Jason were immediately forgotten.

"Come." He just said, leading her into the house and then upstairs. Lindsay followed him willingly. She really didn't feel good and was glad that she could go inside again.

When they reached Lindsay's bedroom, Danny said, "I know, you said that you are okay, but you don't look like this. You should rest a little, at least an hour or so." Lindsay sighed, first wanting to say something against that, but with every moment she felt more and more dizzy and so she finally agreed and lay down on her bed. Danny sat down next to her, looking at her for a while.

"What is going on with you?" He then asked. "You don't feel well for a few weeks now. Maybe you should go to a doctor's."-

"No, that's unnecessary." Lindsay said. "I think I just... I just ate something wrong. With my Mom's medicine and some tea I'll be okay soon. Believe me." Danny said nothing to that. He knew how stubborn she was, and that it was unnecessary to discuss with her about something like that. But if she didn't feel better soon, he'd bring her to a doctor, if she wanted or not. So he lay down next to her, taking her in his arms.

Lindsay was glad, that he stopped questioning her. She knew that if he hadn't stopped that, she had told him that she maybe was pregnant. But she didn't want to tell him, not now, not before she knew if she really was or not. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

After a few minutes, after Lindsay had finally fallen asleep again, Danny quietly left her room. He went downstairs, and then out, over to the stables, where he knew Jason was now. And indeed, Jason was there, working at one of the tractors.

"Hey." He said, sitting down on one of the old chairs.

"Hey." Jason answered, not looking up from his work. "How is Lindsay doing?"-

"She's sleeping." Jason nodded, continuing what he was doing. Then, after a while, he looked up, seeing that Danny was still sitting there, obviously deep in his thought and Jason got the feeling, that there was something he wanted to talk about.

"So, how did you like your first riding lesson." He asked.

"Oh, it was nice. After a while it really was okay." Danny answered. Jason chuckled.

"But let me guess- you'll never love doing that, right?"-

"Right." Jason laughed when he heard that.

"Yes, I already imagined that. You only do that because of Lindsay."-

"Yes, that's true." Danny answered. Then, after a short moment, he added, "I know how important this all here is for her. She'd never admit it, but I'm pretty sure that she often feels homesick. She misses a lot her."-

"Yes, and she'd also miss a lot in New York if she was here." Jason answered, walking over to Danny and sitting down next to him. "Lindsay really loves her life in New York, believe me. It was her dream. And, lets say, you are one of the reasons why she loves being there even more." Danny nodded.

"It's unbelievable with her." He said, not looking at Jason. "I mean, when I first met her, I immediately noticed how... how special she is. Suddenly she was there, always present in my mind. She changed me a lot. She's the most important person in my life. But... but I'm not sure if she knows that. I'm not that good with saying what I'm feeling."-

"She knows what you feels, Danny." Jason replied. "Believe me."

While Danny and Jason were talking, at the same time Liv was sitting in Lindsay's room, she had made tea for her daughter, who was awake again.

"So, how do you feel now?" She asked.

"Better." Lindsay answered, drinking the tea slowly. After a while she added, "Mom, what...what if I'm really pregnant? I mean, I... that comes so unexpected. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that now."-

"It's not that what you are afraid about, right?" Liv said, instinctively feeling what her daughter was really thinking. When she looked in Lindsay's eyes, she noticed that she was right. "It's because you are afraid, that you and Danny are not ready yet."-

"We are together for only half a year now."-

"But is this really important?" Liv asked. "I mean, is it really important how long you two are together? I think not. Couples can be together for years, they even can be married, but this doesn't mean that their relationship is more stable than yours. I know how much you love him, and I also know that Danny's loves you as much as you love him. There's no reason to be afraid. Of course, getting pregnant after only half a year is a little fast, but I'm sure you two are much closer after six months than some couples after six years. I'm sure, no, I know, that you two will manage that together."

After her mother had ended, Lindsay was just speechless. She knew that her mother knew her good, sometimes even better than she knew herself. And what she now had said was true. What she and Danny had were deep and true feelings for each other. It was love. A half year was not much, but her mother was right. Lindsay knew, that she could totally trust in Danny. If she was really pregnant, they'd handle that. Together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thanks for all your nice reviews! Here's the next chapter!  
**

After he had finished his talk with Jason, Danny went back upstairs to Lindsay to look for her. On his way he met Liv who told him, that Lindsay was awake again. When he entered her room, he saw her sitting on her bed, drinking her tea.

"Hey there, how do you feel?" Danny asked, sitting down next to her.

"Better." Lindsay said, smiling at him. "My Moms medicine always helps." Danny chuckled. Yes, he already knew that from his own mother.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Lindsay then suddenly said, looking at her boyfriend with an excusing look. Danny rose his eyebrows, having no idea what she was talking about.

"What? Why are you sorry?" He asked with a confused look. Lindsay sighed.

"These are our first holidays after such a long time, and I wanted that you can enjoy your vacation. But now I'm sitting in my room, because I feel dizzy and my stomach is driving me crazy."-

"You don't really feel sorry because you feel sick, do you?" He said, pulling her into his arms. "Baby, I love this vacation. It's wonderful to be here with you, on this farm, together with your family, and especially together with you. Do you understand that?" Lindsay nodded, resting her head against his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her. They both loved this moments, just sitting there in a tight embrace, feeling the warmth of each other and the strong emotions flowing between them. None of them had ever had such a close, such an intense relationship.

After a few minutes, Danny, who had rested his head on Lindsay's, asked, "So, what do you say? I'm really talented, right? It was my first riding lesson!" Lindsay couldn't help but laughing, the pictures of Danny sitting on the horse, afraid that it could drop him, came back immediately.

"Yes, you are great." She answered.

"What?" Danny asked, trying to stay serious. "What are you laughing about? I was good!", causing that Lindsay laughed even more.

"Okay, okay, very funny." Danny replied, grinning as well. "So, what else have you planned for us today? And don't tell me that you want to introduce me to the other farm animals. Star was enough for one day."-

"Don't worry." Lindsay answered, still laughing. "There's a nice place, not far away from here. I'm sure you'll like it there. We can use my parents car."-

"Sounds good. But what about lunch?" Danny asked and Lindsay again couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Is there any time you don't think about food?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, sure." Was the response and when Lindsay saw the huge grin on her boyfriends face, she immediately regretted her comment.

"Yes what else did I expect?" She groaned. "But you don't have to be afraid, we'll take some food with us, promise."

Some time later, it was already afternoon, Danny and Lindsay left the farm with the Monroes' car, heading to the place Lindsay had chosen as their target to spend some time alone with Danny.

Lindsay was glad that she felt much better now. She still hoped that she indeed had just eaten something wrong, and that her period was late because of the stress she had had. Although she really wished to have a family with Danny, she still thought that it was too early for that.

After a while, when they had already reached the forest, Lindsay left the street they were following the whole time, and entered another, much smaller and stony road. The road lead them through the forest, huge trees were surrounding them. It looked a little like the forests in Alaska, and Danny couldn't help but remembering his first meeting with the Grizzly bear.

When Lindsay saw the change in his eyes, she instantly knew what was going on in his mind. She gently placed her hand on his.

"I have been to this place to many times, and I have never met a bear there." She said, seeing how Danny immediately blushed.

"I haven't thought about that." He replied, although he knew that she knew him better.

After a few minutes Lindsay slowed down the car, until the road, which was becoming smaller and smaller, ended and she parked the car.

"So, what do you say?" She asked, smiling when she saw the impressed look in Danny's eyes. He had to admit that Lindsay had been right. This place was just wonderful. In front of them was a lake, sparkling in the bright sun. The thick forest was surrounding it, almost reaching the water. Next to where they had parked, there was a small wooden footbridge.

They left the car, taking the basket with the food with them. After they had placed a blanket on the footbridge, they sat down.

"Did I promise too much?" Lindsay asked, opening the basket. "Much nicer than having lunch at a usual kitchen table, right?" Danny nodded.

"Did you come to this place often?"-

"Yes." Lindsay answered, turning her look onto the lake. Within a moment she looked as if she were far away. Danny could practically see the memories running through her head. When Lindsay noticed that he was watching her, she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Sorry." She said. "It's just... I haven't been here for such a long time now. And, please, don't misunderstand me, but being here with you is even more... confusing." She tried to find the right words to describe what she was feeling. Danny listened to her patiently.

"Let me explain." Lindsay then continued. "Maybe that sounds a little weird, but until now I have always had the feeling that I have two different lives, my life in New York and my life here. Here's my family, I grew up here, I lived her for my whole life. And, you are right when you call me a countrygirl, because that's what I am, deep in my heart. But then I moved to New York, to live my dream. I made new friends, really good friends, and I met you. I love you Danny, you are a part of my new life, and I have to say that you are by far the most important part of it. And now... now I'm here with you, and suddenly my new life meets my old life. You, the man, who I love more than anything else in the world, meets my family. It's like two worlds collide. And I have been so afraid that you and my family would have problems, but you didn't and you have no idea how glad I am about that."

After she had ended, Lindsay looked up at Danny, waiting for his reaction. Danny was just looking at her for a moment, and Lindsay wasn't sure if he now was thinking that she was totally crazy, but then he took her face into his hands and kissed her. Lindsay was surprised about how intense and deep this kiss was, it was full of emotions, and she knew that he understood her.

After they had pulled away again, Danny closed his arms around Lindsay, holding her tight in his arms, while they were looking onto the beautiful lake, listening to the sound of the waves which were hitting against the footbridge. They needed no words, they were just sitting like that, lying in each others arms. Lindsay was thinking about what she had said earlier. It was true, she had always felt like she was living two lives- the one in New York, together with her friends and Danny, and the one in Montana, together with her family. But now, when she was in Montana, together with Danny, she had learnt, that something had changed. Because she had learnt that Danny had become the most important person in her life. He was her other half, and he was a part of her life, she couldn't live without him anymore. No matter were she was, in New York or Montana, Danny belonged to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thanks for your reviews. Next chapter!  
**

Danny and Lindsay were lying on the footbridge, enjoying the warm sun streams dancing on their faces. They were lying on their sides, facing the lake, Lindsay resting with her back against Danny's chest. Danny's hand was resting on her stomach, holding her tight against him.

Feeling the gentle touch of his hand on her stomach, Lindsay couldn't help but thinking about her possible pregnancy. Until now she had hoped, that she was not pregnant, still believing that it was too early for them to become parents now. But she had always thought about this only from this point of view. Now, suddenly another thought went into her mind. How would it feel like when she'd learn that Danny's baby was growing inside her? And- was it really important how long they were together? If half a year or a whole year? What else could change between them? They were so close, trusting in each other and totally in love. According to her mother, this was the most important thing. And there was something else she had forgotten- if she was pregnant now, she was only in her first pregnancy months. That meant, she had still eight more months. Eight months to prepare everything for a baby. If they anyway wanted children, why not now?

The longer Lindsay thought about that, the more her opinion about being pregnant changed. She was almost thirty years old now, and if she was honest, she had already had the wish to have own children, especially when she saw her sister with her little baby girl.

"What are you thinking about, Montana?" Danny's low voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that he had moved and had watched her for a while, seeing that she obviously had been deep in her thoughts. Lindsay opened her mouth to just say 'Nothing', but then hesitated. Nothing? No, that was not true. There was indeed something, and suddenly Lindsay realized that keeping her pregnancy as a secret was not really fair. She knew that Danny wanted children with her. So why hiding it in front of him? She was trusting in him, so why not just...?

"Danny." Lindsay began, immediately feeling nervous, but she finally wanted to be honest. "There's something I want to talk about with you." She turned around so that she was lying on her back, looking up at him. When she saw that Danny was listening to her, she continued.

"You...you know that I don't feel well at the moment, right? Well, I know I told you, that maybe I ate something wrong, but I'm not sure if that's really the reason. There's also another possibility. I...my period is late as well. And...and...Danny, I'm not sure yet, but it could be that I'm pregnant."

Now it was out. Lindsay looked up at Danny with huge eyes, nervous about his reaction.

"Really?" He then said, and when Lindsay noticed the look in his eyes, she couldn't help but sighing in relief. Danny didn't need to say anything, the way he looked at her told her what he was feeling.

"Yes." She said. "I haven't done a pregnancy test yet, and I didn't want to tell you, because I wasn't sure. But...well, everything looks like I'm indeed expecting a child."

"Okay, we'll see." Danny just answered, turning her around again, pulling her against his chest. Although Lindsay was glad about his reaction, she was anyway a little confused about how calm he was.

"So, that's everything you have to say about that?" She asked. "I mean, I'm glad that you didn't freak out, but you know what I told you? That we maybe we'll become parents? That almost everything in our lives will change." Danny chuckled.

"Sounds as if you want to scare me."-

"No, that's not what I meant, it's just..."-

"Lindsay, I know what you mean, okay?" Danny interrupted her, kissing her gently into her hair. "You want to know why I'm so calm? First, we still don't know if you are really pregnant, so why freak out now, we can also do that when we know it for sure. And second, I have to admit, that I have thought about that topic a few times before. About having children with you. I know that I want at least one. And why should we wait? Who says that you can only have children when you are together for more than a year? It's not a law, I think." Lindsay laughed quietly.

"Not really." She answered. "So, you are sure that if we learn that I'm pregnant, you still think in that way? It's okay to you?"-

"Sure." Was the simple answer, and Lindsay didn't need more. She had hoped that he would react like this, and if she was honest, she had already known it.

They lay at the lake for a almost another hour, until it slowly became darker and they got up, packing everything into the car to drive back home. Lindsay could feel that something had changed between them. After she had told Danny what she was feeling and about her possible pregnancy, she had to admit that the two of them were now closer than they had ever been before. Lindsay had known that visiting this place with Danny would be great, but she hadn't imagined that it would be so wonderful.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing! It's time that Danny meets the next farm animal:)

The next morning Lindsay's alarm clock rang early in the morning. It was still dark outside. Danny threw a short glance at the watch, groaning when he noticed that it wasn't even six o'clock. But before he could say something, Lindsay suddenly jumped out of her bed, rushing to the door and leaving her room hastily. Instinctively Danny also stood up, following her fast.

"Hey Montana, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Don't ask." She mumbled, pressing her right hand against her mouth before she stormed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Danny, still not knowing what was going on, followed her to the bathroom, stopping in front of the door. From there he could hear her vomiting. 'Another pregnancy symptom.' He thought.

"Lindsay, everything okay in there?" He asked.

"I swear, if you come in, I'll…" She shouted.

"I'll wait here." Danny answered, sitting down next to the bathroom door, waiting.

After a while, when no noises were coming from the bathroom anymore, he stood up again and opened the door slowly.

"Can I come in?" He asked, opening the door a little more, seeing Lindsay sitting on the bathroom floor, her back resting against one of the walls, her face unusual pale.

"Yes." She whispered, not looking up from the point she was staring at on the floor. Danny walked over to her and sat down next to his girlfriend. Lindsay leant her head against his shoulder, letting out a light sigh. Danny put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little closer. They sat like this for a few minutes, until the first of them spoke.

"Do you feel a little better now?" Danny asked, looking down at her. Lindsay just nodded.

"Honestly, I slowly get the feeling that doing a pregnancy test in a few days is unnecessary." She then finally said.

"Could be true." Danny answered. When he saw the look on her face he added, "Hey, come on. I know you don't feel well, but I'm sure your mother knows a lot household remedies. Mothers always do." When he saw a light smile on her lips, Danny continued, "Oh, and maybe you now tell me, why we have to get up so early. You know that we don't have to work today." This time Lindsay's smile changed into a grin.

"I know, but we have to get up early. We want to milk our cows." She answered, looking up at Danny to see his reaction. A groan was her only response.

"Oh, please, you don't really want to tell me, that I have to learn that now." He said, hoping that she was just joking, but he fast learnt that she wasn't when she got up.

"Come on, get up, I'm sure Jason is already awaiting us."-

"And why doesn't Jason do that alone? Like all the other days before?"-

"Because I promised that we'll help him. And that's what we'll do now." With that Lindsay left the bathroom again, Danny following her unwillingly. He knew that he had no chance, he just hoped that milking cows wouldn't be so horrible he was imagining it.

-----------------

A few minutes later Danny and Lindsay entered the stable where the Monroes' cows were standing. Jason was already awaiting them, greeting them with a huge grin.

"Good morning!" He said. "Time for you to meet another farm animal, Danny."-

"Yeah, great." Was the answer. Danny couldn't help but thinking that Lindsay and Jason were just playing a trick on him, but he wasn't sure about that. So he went over to Jason, who was standing next to one of the big farm animals.

"Okay Danny, this is your cow. I'll take the cow next to her, and I'll show you how to milk them." Jason said, sitting down next to the other cow. "Look." Danny first hesitated. As much as he tried it, he couldn't get used to this animals. But then he felt Lindsay's eyes resting on her. 'Do you really want to show that you are afraid of the cow? In front of your girlfriend?' He thought. Definitely not. And so he went over to Jason to look what he was doing. Jason showed Danny how he had to touch the cow's teats to milk her. Danny watched him concentrated. 'Well, this really looks easy.' He thought. He could handle that.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Jason suddenly said, still grinning. Danny nodded, sitting down next to his own cow. He remember what Jason had done and tried to do the same. But instead of getting milk out of the cow's udder, nothing happened. He tried it again and again, but nothing.

"Why doesn't it work?" Danny asked Jason who was kneeling next to him.

"You should do it like I showed you before."-

"Are you kidding me? I'm doing exact the same!"-

"Obviously not."-

"Obviously not? Do you think I'm stupid?" Danny asked back, slowly getting annoyed. "Maybe this cow has no milk."-

"She has milk. Try it again." Jason answered, trying hard to not laugh. Danny did what he had told him, but he again was not successful.

"Ah, this cow doesn't work, give me another one." He then said. Lindsay, who had watched the whole show with a huge grin, now couldn't help but laughing.

"The cow doesn't work?" She laughed. "You are too cute, you know that." And after she had sat down at the other side of the cow, she added, "I'll show you that she works." And indeed- without any problems Lindsay could milk Danny's cow. Danny just rose his eyebrows.

"Okay, and where was my mistake?"-

"I'll show you." Jason answered, still patiently, and then helped his sister's boyfriend, until Danny finally managed it to milk his cow. When he saw the milk dripping into his bucket, he smiled.

"Ha, finally!" He shouted, happy that it was working. Lindsay couldn't help but smiling. Danny looked like a child on Christmas.

After the cow was milked, the three stood up.

"Okay, which cow next?" Danny asked, starting to like his new job. But when he saw the huge smiles on Lindsay's and Jason's faces, he again got a strange feeling. And then he got an idea, an idea which hadn't appeared in his mind yet.

"Oh, wait." He said. "You have many cows here, and as far as I know most of the farms which have cows use machines to milk their animals…" He looked at the two siblings, seeing how their smiles went even bigger.

"Oh no, you are kidding me, right? You don't really want to tell me that you do that, too? That I didn't have to do that?"-

"Hey, come on, Danny." Lindsay answered, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Everyone in our family had to learn that, and if you want to belong to us, you have to learn it too."

And before Danny could say anything, Jason put his hand on Danny's other shoulder and said, "Yes. So, welcome to our family."

Danny just shook his head. He had already imagined that this all was only a joke. But could he really be annoyed about that? He looked at Jason and Lindsay and couldn't help but smiling as well. Maybe he shouldn't have to learn how to milk cows when they anyway used machines. But he had also learnt something else, he had learnt that he didn't have to be afraid of this farm animals. And this was important, because this farm was a very important part in the life of the woman he loved. And Danny had to admit that now he really felt like a part of Lindsay's family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. Next chapter for you.**

Later in the afternoon Danny went over to the old bank again, where he had sat with Lindsay on their first evening. He was alone, Lindsay wanted to stay in her room to rest for a while, she was tired again. Danny had to admit that he was glad that he had a few minutes on his own. There was much he had to think about. He sat down, leant back and closed his eyes. He didn't notice Jason who had seen him leaving the farm house, and who was now walking over to him.

"Hey Danny." He greeted, sitting down next to the man on the bank.

"Hey." Danny answered, opening his eyes. Actually he had wished to be alone, but maybe this was not what he really needed at the moment.

"If you want to talk about something…" Jason then said, needing no words to notice that he obviously had something in his mind he maybe needed to talk about. Danny let out a deep sigh. He wasn't sure how to begin, he even didn't know for sure what his problem was.

"Everything okay with you and Lindsay?" Jason then asked, trying to find out what Danny's problem could be. His only response was a nod, but from the look on his face, Jason could tell that at least the direction was right. So he decided to wait until Danny would open to him. They sat next to each other for a while, both of them staring onto the ground in front of them, saying nothing. Then Danny sighed again.

"Why can't people just be happy about something?" He asked, still not looking up. "Why is there always a 'but'?"-

"What exactly do you mean with that?"-

"It's just…" Danny tried hard to find the right words. "I'm sure you have already noticed that Lindsay doesn't feel well at the moment. Well, she and your Mom think that she maybe is pregnant. Okay, 'maybe' is not the right word, it's pretty obvious that she is pregnant. She told me about that, and I told her that it's okay, that we can handle that. It's not important how long we are together, the most important part is that we love each other, and that's what we do." Danny stopped to wait for Jason's response.

"And now comes the 'but', right?" His girlfriend's brother said. Danny nodded.

"Yes. Of course I meant everything I said. I'm sure we can handle that, and we have a lot of months until the baby would be born. But…the problem is…I could clearly feel how nervous she was. She's afraid if we are not ready for a child yet. I wanted to calm her down, and as far as I know I was successful with that. But, honestly, she's not the only one who's afraid. I'm sure we can manage our new role as parents. But a child also means a lot of responsibility. Lindsay will be a fantastic Mom, and what about me? What if I…I'll make every thing wrong? What if I'll be a horrible father? I have absolutely no experiences with children! I don't want that my child will hate me when it's grown up." With a pleading look, Danny looked at Jason, hoping that he could show him a solution. But Jason was just smiling at him.

"Danny." He then started. "Do you really think that you are the first man who's afraid to become a father? I think everyone feels like that with his first child. Nobody wants to make mistakes. Do you want to know my honest opinion? The fact that you think about that like this, that you are nervous and afraid that you could do something wrong and that your child could hate you later, shows, that you care about your baby. You are already taking responsibility for your kid, although you even don't know for sure yet, if Lindsay is really pregnant. You want to be a good father. Danny, it's not important if you don't have any experiences with children, so many people who get kids don't have any. The most important thing is, that you listen to your heart. From what I know about you yet, I'm pretty sure that your heart will tell you what to do, and it will not lie. You'll be a great father, believe me."

"I hope you are right." Danny answered.

"Oh, no, don't only hope that. Say 'I know that you are right.'"-

"Jason…"-

"Say it."-

"Okay. I know that you are right." Danny then said with a light smile. Jason smiled back.

"Good. Danny, you and Lindsay will be great parents, believe me." He replied, being glad when he noticed that Danny finally started to believe him.

---------------------

At the same time Lindsay, who had been in her room to get some rest, went downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mother had come back home after she had visited Lindsay's sister Sarah and then had done some shopping. Then, when she had come back, she had told Lindsay to come downstairs. Lindsay had no idea what her mother wanted, but anyway did what she had told her.

When she entered the kitchen, Lindsay not only saw her mother, who was packing out what she had bought. She also saw her sister sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sarah? I didn't know that you wanted to visit us today." She said surprised, and then turned to her mother, "Why did you call me?" Liv pulled a small bag out of her basket and set it down on the table.

"I bought something for you." She said. Lindsay took the little bag, opened it and looked what was inside. When she noticed what her mother had bought, she just shook her head.

"Mom." She said, pulling out the five pregnancy tests.

"What?" Liv asked back. "I talked to Sarah, and we agreed that it's unnecessary to wait any longer, it really looks as if you are pregnant, so we'll do this pregnancy tests now."

When she heard her mother saying that, with her usual determined voice, Lindsay rose her eyebrows, but didn't reply. She knew that her mother wouldn't rest until she did what Liv wanted. And if she was honest, Lindsay also wanted to know if she and Danny would have a child or not. So she went upstairs into the bathroom.

---------------------

A few minutes later, Lindsay went back into the kitchen, were her mother and her sister were already awaiting her. She sat down and placed the five pregnancy tests on the kitchen table.

"How many minutes?" She asked.

"Five minutes." Sarah answered, taking her sister's hand in hers. "Do you remember when we sat here a few years ago? When I had done a pregnancy test when I was pregnant with Luke? I remember how nervous I have been, I can totally understand you now." Liv nodded, taking Lindsay's other hand in hers.

"Yes, and I remember how happy Sarah had been when she learnt that she was expecting a child." She said, giving her youngest daughter a warm smile. Lindsay smiled back. Yes, she remembered this day very well. Sarah had been so nervous, and after she had learnt that she was pregnant, she had been so happy.

Lindsay looked onto the watch. Only one more minute. One more minute and she would finally know if she and Danny were going to have a baby.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Thanks for your reviews, I love getting reviews!**

Only one more minute. Lindsay couldn't help but shiver. She stared onto the five pregnancy tests which were lying on the table with their back sides up. Lindsay admitted that this was one of the longest minutes in her life. She had never done a pregnancy test before, and she was incredibly nervous. But why? There were only two possibilities. Either she was pregnant or not. Two possibilities. Lindsay thought about what the different results would mean for her.

If she was not pregnant, nothing would change. Then she had maybe eaten something wrong, or it was just because of the stress she had had before, and her period would also come soon. Nothing would change, and she and Danny could decide when it was the right time to get a baby. It would be the easiest way. But was it really what she wished for?

Then Lindsay thought about what would happen if she was pregnant. Everything in her and Danny's life would change. They had to move into a bigger flat, the best were if they would also move together. They would have the responsibility for a child, and not only until the child would be gown up, no, this responsibility would last for their whole lives. They would be a family then. Lindsay suddenly felt a warm feeling rising deep inside her, which spread through her whole body. Yes, they would be a family- she, Danny and the baby. Of course, it wouldn't be easy, they couldn't just continue their previous lives. There was much they had to prepare for. But they would manage that, they were a fantastic team.

When the small alarm clock on the kitchen table rang, the three women almost jumped up. Lindsay looked first at her sister, then at her mother, who nodded. She took a deep breath. Her fingers reached over to the first pregnancy test, willing to turn it around, when they suddenly heard how the front door opened. Lindsay instantly pulled her hand away, turning around, just in time to see Danny and Jason, who came in and entered the kitchen.

"Oh, wow, big family meeting, or what?" Jason asked, having no idea what he was interrupting right now. Lindsay, with in shock widened eyes, threw a fast glance back onto the kitchen table, relieved noticing that the pregnancy tests weren't lying on the table anymore.

"Jason, what do you think why we are sitting here? Maybe because we are talking about something?" Sarah said, herself a little shocked about the sudden interruption. Jason rose his hands in defence.

"Okay, okay, I see, we are not welcome." And to Danny he said, "Lets go, the women want to be alone."

But Danny didn't react. He was looking at Lindsay, a little confused about the look he had noticed in her eyes. What had the three women talked about? And why had they reacted so shocked when he and Jason had entered the kitchen? Danny knew her long enough now to notice when she had something on her mind.

"Everything okay with you, Montana?" He asked, his eyes still locked with hers. Lindsay couldn't help but blushing. She should have known that he would immediately that something was going on. She desperately started to search for an excuse, but what would that bring? He would find it out anyway. Lindsay finally wanted to know if she was pregnant or not, and actually it was Danny she should look at the pregnancy tests with. So Lindsay turned around to her sister and her mother again.

"Who of you has them?" She asked.

"Has what?" Sarah asked back, not sure if she was hearing right.

"You know what I'm talking about." Lindsay said. "So, where are they."-

"Here." Liv said, a smile appearing on her face, and handed the five pregnancy tests, under the surprised eyes of the two men in the kitchen, over to her daughter.

"Thank you." Lindsay replied, smiling back. Then she stood up, looking directly into Danny's surprised eyes. "Ready to find out if we are going to have a baby?" Danny just nodded. He had already known that Lindsay would soon make a pregnancy test, but that she would do it now was really surprising.

Without waiting for another answer, Lindsay grabbed his arm, pulling him with her upstairs and into her bedroom. There they sat down on her bed. They looked at each other, getting more and more nervous with every passing second.

"You are ready?" Lindsay asked again.

"Yes." Danny answered.

"Okay." Lindsay took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she looked down at the five little sticks, still with the back side up and turned the first around. There was a little plus in the screen. The two looked at each other. Then Lindsay turned around the next stick. An the next, until she had turned around all of the five pregnancy tests. All with a little plus symbol on the small screen.

"Plus means pregnant." Lindsay whispered, still staring onto the five sticks. She had already imagined that she would be pregnant, but now, when she was seeing that this was indeed true, she couldn't believe it. She looked up, her eyes instantly meeting Danny's, who was looking at him. He didn't say anything, he was just speechless.

"Looks like we are going to have a baby." Lindsay added, feeling how the first tears were rising in her eyes. One more word and she would start to cry.

But no more words were needed. Without saying anything, Danny just pulled Lindsay into his arms, holding her as tight against him as possible. He was still not able to speak, burying his face in her hair to not show the tears which were already running down his cheeks. They were sitting like this for a while, holding each other tight in their arms, totally overwhelmed by their feelings.

"Although I have known that you are pregnant for the whole time, I…I really don't know what to say now." Danny then said with a low voice. Lindsay pulled herself a little out of his embrace so that she could look up at him, smiling.

"Because there is nothing to say." She replied. "Do you know how happy I am?"-

"Oh yes." Danny answered, pulling her back against him again.

During the last few hours and days they had thought about how it would be if they were indeed going to have a child. Now they knew that they would be parents soon. And they both agreed- it was one of the most wonderful feelings they had ever felt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing! It's time for the next chapter!**

It was already late in the evening, almost midnight. Lindsay was sitting at her favourite place- on the bank under the tree. She loved sitting there, she had done it several times when he had lived here, every time when she had something on her mind, no matter if it was something good or not, she had to think about. Like now. Lindsay closed her eyes and took in the familiar sense of nature which was always present on this farm, and which she missed in the city. It was already dark, but there was anyway much to see, like the thousands of stars and the moon above, or the dark silhouettes of the trees surrounding the small road which lead to their farm. A light cool wind was blowing, gently stroking over her skin and making her shudder.

Lindsay couldn't help but thinking how glad she was that she could be here, in Montana, now. She had missed her old home, although she loved New York as well, but she had lived in the country for her whole life, and sometimes she missed the quiet, the sounds and smells of nature, and of course her family. She had been incredibly happy that Danny had asked her to go to Montana, she hadn't expected that he really wanted to do that, he as a city boy could feel totally lost on a farm like this. But he had anyway done it, and now they were here. And how wonderful was it that Lindsay had learnt that she and Danny were going to have a baby here, at home, were she immediately could talk to her whole family about it.

While she was thinking about that, a smile went on her face. She was pregnant, it was indeed true. Her mother had already known it, but this was no surprise, her Mom had always noticed everything immediately, if Lindsay was happy or sad, or in love or whatever. When she had called her after the team had returned from Alaska, Liv had instantly asked, 'And you and Danny are together now, right?' It was weird, but her Mom obviously had the feature to read her thoughts, even if she was miles away from her.

Her Mom. Lindsay hadn't had any idea how much she had missed her. They had called each other very often, but of course it wasn't the same. And then, when she had seen her again after she and Danny had arrived, when Liv had embraced her tightly, Lindsay had realized how wonderful it was to see her mother face-to-face again. And her siblings, especially Jason, and her father, and the farm animals. And being here together with her boyfriend made it even better for her.

Her boyfriend. When she thought about Danny, Lindsay's smile changed into a huge grin. She could clearly remember the day she had met him first. It was on her first day in the zoo, and Lindsay had immediately a crush on him. Of course she had never had admitted it, and usually she wasn't someone who get a crush on somebody so fast. But with him it had happened, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. There was something special at him, and this tension between them which became stronger and stronger with every day. And then their trip to Alaska, being together with him so often, and so close, even sharing the same house. It had been clear that there would happen more between them. And indeed. Now they were together for around half a year, and happier than they had ever been before. And the top of it- in a few months they would be parents. They would be a family.

Lindsay sighed happily. When she had come to New York she had missed her family. But now it wouldn't be so difficult to leave Montana again. Because she now didn't only have a family in Montana, no, she also had one in New York. Her own little family.

"You really like sitting here, right?" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted her in her thoughts. Lindsay hadn't even noticed that Danny had joined her outside. He sat down next to her, putting his arms around her shoulder and pulling her against him. "We should buy one in New York, although we have no tree we could place it under." Lindsay chuckled.

"Yes, and it anyway wouldn't be the same." She answered.

They sat like this for a while, both of them quiet, deep in their thoughts.

"A little more than a week and we have to go home again." Danny then said. Lindsay nodded.

"And, did your like your holidays on our farm so far?"-

"Sure, it was great." He answered, gently placing a kiss on the top of her head. Lindsay moved a little to look up at him. She didn't know why, but she suddenly had the feeling that there was something on his mind he didn't want to let out.

"Everything okay with you?" She asked, getting a surprised look from her boyfriend.

"Yes why do you ask?"-

"Come on, Danny, I know you long enough to notice when you want to talk about something. So, what do you want to tell me?"-

"Nothing special." Danny answered, looking away from her and into the darkness of the night. When he felt that Lindsay was still looking at him, waiting for an answer, he sighed.

"You are exactly like your mother, you know that? You know what I'm thinking before I myself know it, huh? Well, I don't have a problem or so, it's just...I'm just thinking about how you'll feel when we go back home. I mean, I know you like your life back in New York, but after you had been here again...I saw how happy you were, and I don't want that you'll feel homesick again." Lindsay couldn't help but chuckle, before she moved a little more until her lips reached his and she could kiss him.

"You are just too cute, you know that?" She whispered against his lips before she sat down in her old position again. "Of course I'll miss this here in the first few days, but that's normal, I think. I'll not be homesick again, why should I? I mean, I have you there's no way to feel bad, not even for a second."-

"Good to know. But anyway, it's really wonderful here. Yes, you are hearing right, it's a nice little place, and, well, it would be the perfect place to raise a child. A much better place than New York."-

"What do you want to say with that?" Lindsay asked while looking up at him again.

"Well, I mean, I don't know how to explain it. We are going to have a child, and the whole time I'm thinking about what would be the best for it. And of course it would be much better for it to grow up here instead of in such a huge city."-

"Sounds as if you are planning to move to Montana." Lindsay replied with a chuckle. When she didn't get any response, her eyes widened. "Danny, that's not true, right? You are not planning that!"-

"Why not?" Danny asked back. "Did you never regret that you left all this here? Your family, your friends, everything? Lindsay, I just want that my child gets the best it can get. And if living here is the best, it'd be okay to me." Lindsay just shook her head, a smile playing around her lips.

"You have no idea how sweet you are." She then said, kissing him again. "You would really give up your life in New York, your friends, your job, everything, to move here?" When Danny nodded, she added, "But you don't have to. Sure, in my eyes it's the best for a child when it could grow up in a place like this. But it also can in a city like New York. And hey, we'll have holidays, and then we can come here. So the child will have both- its life in the city and in the country. I know, you wish to make everything perfect, but we don't have to move, to change our whole life in a way like this. The most important thing is that we'll give our child what every child needs the most. And that's love. And I'm sure our baby will get incredibly much love, from you and me, from our friends and from our families."-

"Okay, maybe you are right." Danny agreed after she had ended. "Well, honestly I'm glad that you said that." Lindsay laughed.

"Yes, I already imagined that. I know, you just wanted to do it for the baby, and for me. But as sweet as this is, please don't forget your own wishes okay? And if you really want to live in Montana sometime, we can still move when we are old."-

"Oh, we'll see." Danny answered. Then they were quiet again, only listening to the light breeze blowing through the trees. Danny thought about what Lindsay had said. He still thought that it would be more difficult to raise a child in a big and dangerous city like New York. But she was right, the most important thing they could gave their baby was love. And they would protect their child, no matter if they were in New York or Montana or somewhere else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: In this chapter Danny's learns skiing, and Jason is his skiing instructor. And believe me, when I had to do it first, I did exact the same things Danny does in the story. :D**

**Thanks to melgoodwin ****for beta'ing!**

It was a wonderful sunny morning. Danny and Lindsay had just finished breakfast and were now back in Lindsay's bedroom. The evening before Lindsay had already told her boyfriend that she had plans for this day, and that they'd spend it together with Jason. Danny had tried to find out more about her plans, but Lindsay had said nothing yet.

"So, I think it's time that you finally tell me what we'll do today." He said, watching her pulling some clothes out of her cupboard. Lindsay looked up at him, a big smile on her face.

"Have you ever learned how to ski?" She asked, trying hard to not laugh when she saw Danny raising his eyebrows.

"Ski? No, not yet, but I'm not sure if I want to learn it." He answered, expecting nothing good. "As far as I know it's a very dangerous sport." Lindsay chuckled.

"Yes, it indeed can be dangerous, but it's fun, believe me. Jason and I learned to do it, too, and when you know a few tricks, it's not that difficult anymore." Danny, still with an unsure look, knew what was coming next- Lindsay would tell him that after he had had his first riding lesson and after they had showed him how to milk cows, he now had to learn how to ski. Wonderful. But then Danny had an idea how he maybe could get out of this situation.

"But…do you think you should really ski? I mean, you are pregnant, and I'm not sure if it's good when you do that." Lindsay laughed.

"Nice try, Danny, but don't worry. We'll start on the slope for beginners. I can ski, and this is absolutely not dangerous for me, believe me. And not I will show you how to ski, Jason will be your teacher."-

"Jason?" Danny asked, his eyes widening. Lindsay laughed even more.

"Oh, come on, Danny, Jason will be a good teacher. And he'll be very patient. I'm sure you'll like it."-

"Sure." Danny replied, rolling his eyes. He and ski? He wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But honestly, did he have any chance against his girlfriend and her brother? Not really. Well, maybe he at least could try it.

"But I have nothing to wear."-

"Oh, no problem, you can have one from Jason, he has the same size."

Danny sighed deeply. Okay, there was indeed no way to get out of this. He should just make the best of it.

---------------------

Around an hour later, Danny, Lindsay and Jason were already sitting in the Monroes' car, dressed in their warm ski dresses. Danny couldn't deny that he was nervous. He had no idea what was awaiting him. He was staring out of his window, not noticing that Lindsay was watching him. The look on his face was amusing her. She knew that learning how to ski was definitely not easy, but it would be fun- for him as much as for them.

Sometime later the three finally reached their target- a ski lift which brought them up onto the mountain. When they left the ski lift, Lindsay couldn't help but smile. When had she been here for the last time? It must be years ago. Lindsay loved skiing, she was doing this since she was a child. And nothing had changed during the last years. There was still the beautiful, big, wooden house with the restaurant and a huge balcony from with a wonderful view onto the mountains. There were already lots of skiers arriving at and leaving from the house. Lindsay threw a short glance at Lindsay, biting on her lips to not laugh.

Danny had to admit that this was indeed a beautiful place, but when he saw in which height the skier were skiing down the slopes, he couldn't help but being afraid. Jason, who also had noticed Danny's look, chuckled.

"Don't be afraid, we'll not start up there. Can you see this small slope over there? This is for beginners, we'll start there." He said, pointing at one point where only a couple of other skiers were. This slope also didn't look trustworthy, but anyway better than the others.

"Okay you two." Lindsay then said, a big smile appearing on her face. "I think you should now go and rent skis for Danny. I think I'll go into the restaurant." Danny raised his eyebrows.

"What? You'll not come with us."-

"Well, maybe later. But don't forget, I'm pregnant, and the best for me is some rest." She answered with a grin.

"But…"-

"No but. I'll join you later." With that Lindsay gently kissed Danny onto his lips and then headed over to the restaurant. Danny followed her with his eyes, not sure what he should think. He suddenly felt a little lost, somewhere on a mountain in Montana, together with her brother, who now wanted to teach him skiing?

"Come on, Danny. It'll be great, believe me." Jason interrupted him in his thoughts, grabbing Danny's arm to pull him with him. "But first we'll need skis for you." Danny sighed, but then followed Jason.

---------------------

A little later, Danny and Jason had finally arrived at the little slope, which to Danny's relief was now completely left. Obviously the other skiers were more brave and were already using the higher slopes. The two men were now wearing their skis and sunglasses as protection against the bright sun sparkling on the snow.

"Okay, Danny." Jason then said to start his first lesson. "After our warming up, we'll now start with something easy. Look up at the top of this slope. This is our first target. I'll show you how to get up there."-

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief. "Well, I have never done that before, but I'm sure getting up there is something I could manage on my own." Jason laughed.

"Yes, sure, everyone believes that first. So, if you think that, show me what you can." With a huge grin he stepped away a little. Danny gave him a short look, before he looked up at the top of the slope. This couldn't be that difficult, right? He started to move forward, but instantly learned that he was wrong. After two short steps, Danny's skis suddenly started to move, and he was gliding down the slope again. Danny tried it again, but again wasn't successful. After a third try, Jason couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"Danny, come on, this will never work, okay? Let me show you how to get up there." He said. Danny threw an annoyed look at Jason, not wanting to admit that he had been wrong. But then he stepped away, looking at him.

"Okay, look." Jason started to explain. "You have to walk on the edges of your ski, you see that? Your side has to point into the direction of your target. Then you start with the foot which is higher. Move it a little upwards and then stay on the edge of your ski. Do the same with the other foot. Like this." Jason made a few steps, and indeed managed to get a few feet higher. Danny nodded.

"Good, and now try it." Danny did what Jason had told him and finally managed to also get higher without gliding back down again.

"Very good, you are learning fast!" Jason congratulated him, being amused by the proud smile he noticed on Danny's face. "And now follow me."

Only a few minutes later, the two men finally reached their target- the top of the small slope. But when Danny was standing next to Jason, he suddenly felt nervous again. This slope was higher than he had expected.

"You are sure this is for beginners?" Danny asked a little unsure. Jason laughed.

"Sure! Even kids learn skiing here. The really hard slopes are over there, and some of them are even too difficult for Lindsay and me." He answered, laughing even more when he saw the thoughts running through Danny's mind. He could totally understand that he was afraid, he had been, too, when he had been a child. "Okay, ready for the next practice?"-

"I'm not sure. But as far as I know you, I have no choice, right?"-

"Correct!" Jason answered, still laughing. "Good, look what I'm doing and try to do the same. We now want to get back down again. The most dangerous way would be to just ski down there, and believe me, if you do that now, you'll not get down there without hurting you. Can you see what the other skiers are doing? They are skiing in an s-form. So you don't get too fast and you can control your ski better. To stop you have to narrow the points of your ski, and to stand on the inner edges of them. If you then bend forwards, you'll stop. You got it?" Danny nodded. In the theory, this sounded easy.

"Great. Okay, I'll show you now how it works. I'll stop in the middle of the slope. Then it's your turn, and you'll try to stop next to me, okay?"-

"Yes." Danny answered, not sure if he would manage that, but he'd at least try it. Jason nodded and then started to move. Elegantly he skied down the slope in wavy lines, until he stopped a few feet below.

"Now you!" He shouted up to Danny. Danny nodded and took a few deep breaths. This hadn't looked that difficult, so why shouldn't he manage to do the same. After a last deep breath, he also started to move.

But when Danny also tried to ski in wavy lines, he suddenly noticed how his ski became fast and faster under his feet. He tried to move like Jason, but fast realized that he was losing the control over his skis. With a high speed, he directly rushed down the slope.

"Danny, you have to stop!" Jason shouted, when Danny passed him. He tried it, but the ski didn't become slower.

"It doesn't work!" Danny shouted back.

"Narrow the points of your ski, stand on the edges and bend forwards!" Jason commanded.

"What do you think what I'm doing?!" Danny tried to stop over and over again, but he had the feeling that instead of becoming slower, he became faster and faster. And then he noticed that he was directly rushing towards one of the restaurants wall.

"Danny, stop!" He again heard Jason's voice, but Danny couldn't. There was only one thing he could do. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall into the snow, hitting hard onto the ground. But this idea indeed worked- he stopped, a few feet away from the wall.

With a groan, Danny tried to sit up.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly heard a voice. A confused look went onto his face. This wasn't Jason's voice, and it was coming form above him. Danny looked up and to his shock noticed Lindsay, who was looking down from the balcony, a concerned look on her face. Another groan escaped his lips. Wow, she had seen everything.

"I'm okay." He shouted up to her, standing up slowly, just in time when Jason arrived as well.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked. Danny shook his head.

"No. But if it's okay I'd like to take a break now. I need something to eat." With that he removed his skis, walking over to the restaurant's front door, not waiting for any response from Jason. Jason looked up to his sister with a questioning look.

"Let him." She just said and then left the balcony to go to her boyfriend. She knew that he hated the fact that she had seen him like that. When she went down into the ground floor, she saw him entering the restaurant, removing his sunglasses.

"Hey." Lindsay said, walking over to him.

"Hey." Danny greeted her back. "Just a question: why do you two always want me to do something I can't do? Like horse riding, cow milking or skiing, huh?"

Hearing his question, Lindsay first felt a little unsure, if this was just a joke or if he indeed was hurt. But when she saw the light smile playing at the edges of his mouth, she smiled relieved.

"I'm sorry, baby." She said, pulling him against her, kissing him. "But apart from the fact that you almost crashed into the wall, you were really good."-

"Sure…"-

"She's right." Jason agreed when he entered the restaurant as well. "You're learning very fast. We should really go on with that after a short break."-

"Well, better be a long break." Danny replied, putting his arm around Lindsay's waist before he said, "So, and now show me what they have to eat."

With a chuckle, Lindsay took him with her. Danny was glad that he now could have a break, even if it was only for a few minutes. But skiing was much more difficult than he had expected. And also much more dangerous. But if he was honest, he now could understand why Lindsay and Jason loved this sport so much. It indeed was fun. And he'd show them that he could be a very good skier.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic for months, but I had no idea what to write. Now I finally have some new ideas. Here's finally the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, and adding this story to your favourites and alerts.**

After getting over his first strong fear, Danny started to enjoy skiing. He still ended up on his butt every few minutes, but he didn't care. It was different from all the sports he had done before, and, like always when he was doing sports, he was determined to become as good as possible.

And so the three spent another few hours on the mountain until they decided to go home. Lindsay, who had spent most of the time in the restaurant, or had sat on the terrace, had been worrying a bit. But one short glance at Danny, when he and Jason finally returned to pick her up, revealed that maybe he was exhausted, but he was happy and smiling like a child.

"Hey," she greeted him, kissing him. "Did you have a nice day?"

Danny laughed. "Did I have a nice day? You sound like my Mom. Are you practicing already?"

Lindsay laughed as well. "Oh, I don't think I have to, I think being together with you is practice enough. So, did you enjoy skiing?"

"Yeah, I did," Danny answered. When he saw the sparkles in his girlfriend's eyes, he quickly added, "Yeah, yeah, I know what you'll say next. 'Didn't I tell you?' Okay, you were right. But honestly, who would have thought I'd be so good. Right, Jason?"

Jason, who had followed the conversation with an amused grin, nodded. "Yeah. For your first time it was good. At least better than your attempt at milking cows." He laughed at the glare he received in response.

A couple of minutes later, Jason, Danny and Lindsay were sitting in the car again, on their way back home to the Monroe's farm. Neither of them was talking a word, mostly because the two men were exhausted by their former activity.

Lindsay used the opportunity to watch her boyfriend, who was close to falling asleep, his eyes already half closed. When she and Jason had decided what they wanted to do during the time she and Danny would spend in Montana on the phone, she hadn't been sure if their plans would be too much for him. Especially after all the new things Danny had experienced when they team had been in Alaska with the rest of the team.

For Lindsay it had been important that Danny would see as much of her family and her former all day life as possible. They had gotten very close in a short time and he meant a lot to her. She had known that her family would instantly like him and would see him as part of their family from the first moment on, but she hadn't been sure how he'd react. Danny was a city boy through and through. Would he even enjoy being in Montana?

But now, after all the time and when they had gotten close to the end of their vacation, Lindsay realized that all her worries had been unnecessary. Danny got along with her family perfectly, and he and Jason had already become friends. Even when they had found out that Lindsay was pregnant, already after such a short time, he had been excited and happy. And no matter which plan she and Jason had had with him, he had done everything, even milking cows and skiing. Lindsay knew he was doing that for her, and it meant a lot to her.

"Do you enjoy staring at me?" Danny's voice suddenly interrupted her in her thoughts. Lindsay hadn't even noticed Danny had opened his eyes again and was now looking at her as well.

"Uh…well, I was just…thinking," she answered, blushing slightly, like always when he caught her looking at him.

Danny chuckled lightly. "Oh, don't worry. I know I'm nice to look at."

"You're so full of yourself, Messer," Lindsay shot back, rolling her eyes at him.

"Me? Oh, of course not," Danny teased, causing her to laugh.

It was almost evening when the three arrived at the farm again. While Lindsay decided to go to bed until dinner, Jason went over to the stables. Danny hesitated for a moment, before he followed Jason. He hadn't even entered the stables, when he was already greeted by his girlfriend's brother.

"Why did I know you'd come here?" Jason asked, smiling at Danny, who remained standing at the entrance, seeming to feel pretty insecure.

"Because obviously this mind-reading stuff seems to be a Monroe-thing," Danny replied, walking over to the other man.

Jason grinned. He leaded Danny over to two old chairs and sat down.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked.

Danny sighed. "It's not the first time we have a talk like this," he said quietly.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, that's true. But obviously you need to talk otherwise you wouldn't be here now. So what's going on? What can I do for you, Danny?"

When Danny sighed again, focussing his eyes on some point in front of him, he added, "Let me guess, it has to do with what you told me when we were skiing."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Do you…do you think it's really a good idea?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked back, his eyes widening in surprise. "This is one of the best ideas I have heard in a while. And I think it's the best for you and for Lindsay anyway."

"So you think I should do it?" Danny wanted to know, still a bit insecure.

Jason nodded. "Definitely. I know, you're nervous, but you don't have to be, really. It's a great idea, and if you need help, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you," Danny replied. Jason was right, he was nervous. He had a surprise for Lindsay. Something special. He had thought about this for a while, especially since he had found out they were going to have a baby. When he and Jason had been alone, he had told him about his plans, and his girlfriend's brother had immediately been excited, promising him he'd support him. Now Danny was excited how Lindsay would react.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's the next chapter for you!**

After talking to Jason, Danny was still nervous, but knowing his girlfriend's brother would support him, was a great relief. When he went back upstairs and entered the room he shared with Lindsay, he noticed she was still sleeping. Carefully and as quiet as possible, he closed the bedroom door again and headed over to the bed.

According to Lindsay's mother there was still enough time left till dinner. He quickly removed his clothes and climbed into the small bed, pulling the thick blanket over himself as well. He moved closer to her, closing his arms around her from behind. Instinctively Lindsay snuggled against him even more.

A slight smile lit Danny's face. Before he had gotten together with Lindsay, he had never thought that moments like this could be so wonderful. He had never really been a fan of cuddling, and now he couldn't even find words for how much he enjoyed just lying there with his girlfriend, holding her tight in his arms, listening to the birds, sitting in the huge tree outside. Yes, this woman had changed him a lot and now it was his turn to change something as well.

Around another hour later, Lindsay woke up again. Her little nap had been good for her; even though she hadn't been skiing like Danny and Jason, the day had been exhausting for her. She still had to get used to being pregnant.

Slowly opening her eyes, she instantly noticed she wasn't alone in her bed anymore. Two arms were wrapped around her, holding her in a tight embrace. With a quick glance over her shoulder Lindsay saw her boyfriend, deep asleep like she had been before. She hadn't even noticed him entering the room and joining her, but she wasn't surprised he was tired as well.

Carefully she turned around in his embrace so that she was facing him. She loved watching him sleeping. Although he was even older than her, sometimes Danny was like a big child. Secretly this was one reason why she loved him. Living with Danny never got boring, but it was also possible to have serious talks with him.

Lindsay gently moved her index finger over his cheek and his jaw. She loved the peaceful expression on his face when he was asleep. She could spend hours with watching him. With a smile she bent over to him, her lips brushing over his. But before she could even think about doing more, she felt Danny's arms tightening around her again, pulling her closer, his lips pressing against hers more firmly, kissing her deeply.

When the need of oxygen became too strong they got apart again, looking at each other smiling.

"You should wake me up like this more often," Danny said, his smile slowly turning into a grin.

Lindsay chuckled. "Whenever you want."

They remained in bed for another couple of minutes before they stood up, got dressed again and went downstairs into the kitchen, where dinner was already awaiting them.

While enjoying the food and listening to the familiar talks of Lindsay's family, Danny caught himself by feeling sad when he thought about the fact that they'd have to go back home in only a few more days. Despite his own expectations, Danny had started to feel really comfortable on the Monroe's farm. He even couldn't deny that the thought of moving to this place some time was getting more and more attractive to him. Although the Monroes had never met him before, he had instantly become a part of their family. He felt like home, although he was far away from the usual city life he was used to. Danny still thought that raising their child in an area like this was better than doing it in a huge metropolis. But before they'd go back home or maybe would have another talk about this topic, there was something else Danny had to do. With Jason's help he wanted to translate his plan into action on the next day.

After a long and sleepless night, Danny stood up very early the next morning. He and Jason had agreed to meet at 8 am in the morning so they'd have enough time for all the things they'd have to do. Danny left a note for his girlfriend, telling her he and her brother had something to do in the city, trying to not give any hints about what he was planning to do.

During the time he and Jason were together, Danny was unusually quiet. Jason didn't talk to him about the sudden change in his behaviour, knowing that this could only have to do with his steady rising nervousness. It was almost midday when the two men finally arrived at the farm again. They relieved noticed that no one was at home anymore; the day before Jason had told his mother about Danny's plans, and Liv had instantly agreed to help. Like promised, she had taken her daughter into the city, for some 'mother-daughter' shopping how she had called it.

Danny and Jason spent almost the entire midday and afternoon with arranging everything for the great plan, until everything was perfect. At this point, Danny's nervousness had become almost unbearable.

It was almost evening when Lindsay and her mother arrived at the farm again. Lindsay had been surprised about Liv's sudden idea of going shopping. The two women had spent hours in the city. Lindsay felt like she hadn't done this for ages.

When she left the car to enter the house, Lindsay's plan had been to go and rest for at least an hour. She had had fun, but now was exhausted from all the hours running through the city. But before she had even reached the front door, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Hey Montana," Danny shouted. Lindsay turned into the direction where his voice was coming from, seeing him standing at the entrance of the stables. He was waving at her. "Could you please come over here? There's something I want to show you."

Clearly hearing the excitement in her boyfriend's voice, Lindsay walked over to him, wondering what he wanted to show her. When she reached him, she saw the sparkles in his eyes, and as much as he tried to hide it, she could see that he was nervous.

"Hey," he said, pulling her into his arms to kiss her. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Lindsay answered, curious trying to look behind him to find out what he might want to show her. "What's going on here?"

Danny's smile widened even more. He gently took her hand in his. "Follow me, I'll show you."

The two hadn't even entered the stables completely, when Lindsay's eyes widened in surprise. A short glance at Danny revealed that this was what he had wanted to show her.

"Wow," she said, her eyes focused on the sight in front of her. In the middle of the stables she saw huge blankets covering the floor, surrounded by hay and burning candles, colouring the large room in a beautiful red tone.

Lindsay looked at Danny, her huge, brown eyes questioning him what was going on. But instead of answering, Danny, still holding her hand, pulled her over to the blankets. They sat down in the middle of them and for the first time Lindsay noticed the food standing next to them and a huge bottle of orange juice.

"I think something like wine or champagne would have been better," Danny said while taking the bottle to open it. "But I don't think the baby would like that."

Lindsay chuckled. She followed his movements, a question still spinning in her mind.

"Danny, please tell me what's going on here?" she asked him, hardly able to control her curiosity.

"Do I need a reason for doing something romantic for you?" Danny asked back. When he saw how she raised her eyebrows at him, he laughed and added, "Okay, okay. I know, you know me too good. Yes, there is a reason why we're here. But there's no need to hurry. First we'll enjoy this nice dinner here, because Jason and I needed ages to cook that."

Lindsay didn't even ask why he and Jason had cooked dinner for them. She knew there was a special reason why this was happening, and her curiosity was almost overwhelming her. But she also knew she wouldn't make him talk.

During the next half an hour they enjoyed dinner together. The tension, caused by curiosity and nervousness, was growing with every passing moment.

"It's really great to be here, isn't it?" Danny suddenly asked.

Lindsay nodded. "Yes. I'm really glad you like being here. I was a bit afraid first, but obviously being in the country isn't that bad for a city boy."

Danny laughed at her comment. "Yeah, you're right. But compared with where we were in Alaska, this is almost like a metropolis. But to be honest, I'd even go back there and stay in the wilderness for months; as long as I'm together with you, it's okay to me."

Looking at him, seeing the expression in his eyes, Lindsay knew that Danny was saying the truth, and it was sending an intense warmth through her entire body. She didn't say a word though, feeling that he hadn't finished yet.

"I'm really impressed by how much had changed during the last months, since we have gone on vacation with the team," he then continued. "I mean, if I'm honest I always knew I was interested in you, but spending so much time together with you, and even living in the same house made me finally realize it. Although the way we got together in the end was a bit...strange."

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at the memories suddenly appearing in her mind. She remembered how she and Danny had been hiking in Alaska and how he had freaked out when he sad seen his first grizzly bear. He had run away and she had tried to catch him, which had ended in her falling down a slope, hurting her knee. But as bad as this moment might have been, it had finally made them confess their feelings. They had kissed, and later had even gone further.

Like he had read her mind, Danny continued, "Well, but after all we got together. And it was amazing. It's not like you're my first girlfriend, but it feels completely different. Because of you I decided to come to Montana with you, although I have never met a girlfriend's parents before. And I don't know if it's because of you, or because of your family, or because of all this together, but I felt great here since the moment we arrived. The time we spent here until now was...incredible. It happened so much. I learnt a lot about your past, your family life, and, what's the most important, we found out that we're going to have a baby. We'll have our own family. And I still need to realize that all this is really true."

Danny stopped for a moment and Lindsay could see how much this emotional talk was affecting him. She could understand him- she was feeling the same, and while listening to him she slowly got a suspicion of what all this might be about.

"Like I said, the time we spent here was amazing," Danny then went on with his speech. "I always felt how close we are, but I think the days here brought us even closer. First I was a bit nervous, not sure if we can really handle all this- being a family. But now I know we can, and I can't wait for it. But...well, there's still something missing, something that would make our relationship even more perfect."

Danny took a deep breath. At this point Lindsay knew what was coming next.

"Lindsay, I want our family to be perfect, and you know, I want to be together with you forever. Do you want to marry me?"

Hearing his question, Lindsay didn't need a single second to answer. "Yes!" she said, and before Danny could respond or even react, she jumped forward into his arms, embracing him as tight as she could. Tears were running down her cheeks when she pulled back to look at him, seeing tears in his eyes as well.

"Are you sure?" he asked, obviously not believing what he had just heard.

"Of course I'm sure, what else did you think?" Lindsay asked back. "Of course I want to marry you. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," Danny answered and a relieved smile lit his face.

While Lindsay pulled him into a deep kiss, Danny was glad about her reaction. Of course he knew she loved him, but there had still been the risk she could say 'no'. But she hadn't, like Jason had already promised him. And now they weren't only going to be parents but also would be husband and wife soon.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter of this fanfic. But not the last chapter of the story. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story. This is the last chapter of this fic.**

When Lindsay woke up the next morning, she thought that everything she had experienced the evening before had been nothing else than a wonderful dream. But then her eyes travelled downwards, seeing the golden ring on her left ring finger, sparkling in the few sun streams coming through the bedroom window.

It hadn't been a dream. The evening before, Danny had arranged this romantic dinner in the stables, and then had surprised her with a proposal. When the memories came back, a huge smile lit Lindsay's face. She knew Danny was always good for a surprise, but the proposal had really surprised her. She hadn't hesitated for a second, had instantly said 'yes'.

Now, hours later and after sleeping, Lindsay still hadn't changed her mind. Instead of that she was hardly able to keep all the rising feelings inside her. She felt like she could embrace the whole world. This wasn't possible, but there was someone else she could embrace. And so Lindsay closed her arms around her sleeping fiancé, pulling him as close as she could.

"Hey, good morning, Montana," Danny greeted her, with a grin looking down at Lindsay, who was snuggling close against him. "I think I can definitely get used to those wake-up calls."

Lindsay chuckled, pulling back a bit so she could look up at him. "I'm sorry I woke you up, but…do you know how happy I am right now?"

Danny's smile even widened. "What do you think, huh? And it's no problem. I like being woken up like this. We'll continue that when we're back in New York."

Lindsay nodded, cuddling back against him. Yes, soon they'd go back to New York, but for both of them this seemed to be almost unreal. So much had happened during their time in Montana, and they expected that going back would be a strange feeling.

The two quickly learnt that their expectation had been right when the day of going back to New York had come. Danny and Lindsay had to get up early to catch their plane. Both had known that saying good-bye wouldn't be easy, but it was almost even painful for them.

"It's so wonderful the two of you have visited us," Liv Monroe said, tears rising in her eyes when she first hugged Lindsay and then Danny.

Lindsay's father nodded. "Yes. It'll be so quiet when you're gone again," Jake said with a quick glance at Danny, who instantly blushed, remembering the time when he had tried to learn milking cows and horse riding.

"Yes, and a lot happened during this time," he answered.

Lindsay nodded in agreement, trying to wipe away her own rising tears. "Yeah, indeed. We'll have to tell a lot at home. We're going to marry and we're going to have a child."

"And you'll have to come back," Jason replied while helping Danny to put the suitcases into the trunk of his car. "You'll have to come back as soon as possible. At least after the baby's birth."

"We will come back, believe me," Danny answered. He looked over to Lindsay. She was sad, that was for sure. For around two weeks she had been back in her old life, and as much as she liked her life in New York, she'd miss her old home.

To his surprise Danny noticed that he could understand her.

On their way to the airport, none of them spoke a word. Both, Danny and Lindsay, were staring out of their windows, soaking in every bit they could see of the beautiful landscape while replaying the past two weeks in their minds.

Danny remembered how he had seen this view for the first time. He had never imagined that he'd feel like this when he'd ride back to the airport. Actually he was used to living in the city, but the more he thought about this, the more insecure he became. Someone had once told him that there was one place for every person. Home. Danny had always believed in that, and for him this place had always been New York. Until now.

Around an hour later Danny and Lindsay were sitting in the plane. It was Lindsay who finally broke the silence.

"It's a crazy feeling to go back," she said.

"Yes, it is," Danny agreed. "But we'll come back. It's just a question of time."

Lindsay turned to him, smiling. "I'm glad you want to come here again."

Danny smiled back at her. "What else did you expect? I can't wait."

This was true. Both of them couldn't wait. The holidays in Montana had changed a lot. It had brought them closer to each other, and they had made two huge steps into the direction of creating their own little family. It had been a great experience for them and had shown them how deep their relationship already was. And deep inside both new that some day they wouldn't just come back for a vacation to this wonderful place somewhere in Montana.

**A/N: Like I already said in the chapter before, this is the last chapter of this fic, but not the last chapter of this story. There'll be another fic, a sequel, called ****"CSI:Montana – A story about countrygirls and cowboys". Maybe you can already guess what'll happen in this fic. ;)**


End file.
